villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Astaroth (Ghost 'n Goblins)
Astaroth (later known as Dark Astaroth) is one of the main antagonists of the Ghost N Goblins series as well as the most recurring antagonist. Astaroth is one of the Emperors of Makai and is the lowest ranking. He is the host of Nebiroth. Astaroth is the final boss of the original Ghosts n' Goblins and makes several appearances in later titles as either a lower-ranking boss or a mini-boss. A recolored version of Astaroth with Santa Claus-like facial hair also makes a cameo appearance in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel as a mini-boss found in Grolla Seyfarth's stage. Powers and abilities As a demon lord that apparently lived for thousands of years, Astaroth is well versed in the magical arts. Astaroth has a secondary face on his abdomen, and he can attack from both mouths through a stream of fire. He can either hail his enemies with small, deadly fireballs, scorch them with long fire lashes, or pierce them with his white-hot laser beam from his top mouth. In Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, he uses magic to fly as well. Astaroth is also an expert deceiver. His illusions and mirages range from an identical clone of himself (both being the real one), to entire areas working as traps (like the infamous illusionary battle against him in the first game, although it was devised by Satan). As a demon, he can survive what seems like certain death for humans, being able to revive unless he is completely extinguished. History Ghosts 'n Goblins: Astaroth is the evil and merciless ruler of Makai in his master Lucifer's stead. Extremely resistant to pain, he can shoot fireballs from both of his mouths. In this game he can only be vanquished by either holy cross or holy shields. Ghouls 'n Ghosts: Having lost the throne of the Makai after his first defeat, he now watches and protects Lucifer's keep. Instead of fireballs, this time he will attack the player with his long-ranged fiery breath from both of his mouths. The player must face him two times in a row, and the second time he divides himself and corners Arthur if one of his forms is not defeated quickly enough. Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts: In this game, he protects Sardius and shoots laser beams and a trail of fireballs from his two mouths. He also likes to stomp on Arthur if given the chance. He will battle Arthur two times. When he is finally slain the first time, his body is possessed by an entity known as Nebiroth, the undead devil king, and he is resurrected. Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins: He returns as the main antagonist and final boss of this game were he once again kidnaps the princess making Author fight him once again. In his first form he does his usual until his second form stars were he turns into Dark Astaroth who has more powers than before including the power to fly however Arthur defeats him once again and he ends up getting sucked in a portal possibly destroying him once and for all. SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos: As a cameo in Demitri Maximoff's ending after his battle against Red Arremer. Namco X Capcom Astaroth makes an appearance as a boss in Namco X Capcom. Project X Zone Astaroth makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the crossover video game; Project X Zone. Gallery Astoroth OtorangerAstaroth.jpg Astaroth (Ghost N Goblins).jpg|Astaroth's orignal form Astaroth gokumakaimura04tm4.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Astaroth gokumakaimura04tm2.jpg Astaroth gokumakaimura04tm3.jpg AstorothMvC Lucifer--artic.jpg Navigation Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Big Bads